The Fall of the Black Dogs
by Meanjojo
Summary: It is no surprise to anyone that any Kingdom controlled by anyone like the Black Dogs would crumble very quickly. People gave it until the leader, Volt's, death before it would start crumbling from infighting. Until that time came no one wanted to even try to stop this so called 'Empire' in fear of losing their lives. So, what if the one who tried to stop it didn't have this fear?


"No, please." A woman pleaded as she was slowly being dragged against her will in the woods by a group of Orcs. These Orcs who had just murdered her father, for trying to hide her from the rest of the damned world and for very great reasons.

She was hidden for the obvious reason that shook the entire nation. The Black Dogs have taken over and created the Sex Empire and have promptly named the nation Cuntry. Every woman, be it child or adult are to be used however they want to be by any man, regardless of species, status, or whatever else came to mind. This declaration happened many months ago, perhaps even a year or so has already passed. She didn't know how long as she was effectively in hiding, until today that is.

This group of orcs simply appeared out of nowhere. A small group of five to be exact.

"Here?" One of the Orcs muttered to another Orc, who seemed to stand out from the rest.

The Orc wore the usual green attire of his species, but he had a couple of differences. He wore some metal plating above on his chest, had metal shin guards, and had a helmet with a human skull in it on his shoulder. One would have to be a fool to assume this was another run of the mill orc.

"Yeah, I get her first. Remember that." This Orc seemed to speak common pretty well… for an Orc anyway. He had a small and horrible accent in his voice.

That wasn't the concern of the woman as her foot was let loose and she immediately began crawling backwards, the figures of the Orcs slowly closing in on her, "No. No. No. Please, stop. I'll-"

The unusually dressed Orc spoke once again with his horrible and broken accent, "Stop, I'll do whatever you want." The Orc understood the concept of mockery quite well, "You're already doing what we want.

The woman continued to crawl back as the Orcs seemed to mockingly approach her, knowing that she didn't have any chance to escape. They were playing with their food. The woman finally crawled back into a tree. The Orcs shared a hearty laugh as the unusual Orc grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to him, a piece of his cloth started to rise.

"Not even going to bother tearing off your clothes." The Orc said as it presented an erection that was larger than her body.

"No. Someone, anyone, please…. Save me."

As she said those words the Orcs laughed maniacally, they were mocking her optimism and hopefulness. She could've sworn the Orc just got bigger at the prospect. She really couldn't do anything. All she could wish is that either someone would save her, or that she would die. Hopefully before this interco- no, Rape.

….

 _-As I lay down, about to become a sex toy by this group of Orcs, I let out a final plea for help. It didn't matter who came to help be it an unknown higher power, a rogue Orc that perhaps knows human values better than most humans do, a forest animal that hates Orcs, or just the tree behind me falling and killing either me or the Orcs. I did not expect my pleas to be answered as a man emerged from nowhere and murdered all of the Orcs. His name I would later find out to be Talion._

 _One should've been there to believe what I was seeing. A lone man against a group of six Orcs. It was something that was something truly straight out of a fable. His battle against the Orcs was swift and brutal. One moment he decapitated one, the next he was slicing the arms off another, and gutting the heart of the next. When it came to the last Orc, the one with small bits of armor. All the man did was stare at him and his head exploded! Truly the man was so fearsome and handsome that anyone who dared to take him one on one would know the outcome and explode._

 _-Excerpt from the diary of Cathiliana Cowtamer, soon to be known as a revolutionary leader and the feared Cockslicer, detailing perhaps the first sighting of the Ranger known as Talion. Who would be a catalyst to the Black Dog's demise._

… _._

Talion swiftly sliced an Orc's head off from behind, this didn't go unnoticed as the Orcs that were about to rape the woman quickly turned around. The one pinning her down simply stared at the man and said, "Kill the man filth." The Orc slowly got up, to make his erection go down before he would join the fight.

To the Orcs this should be an easy battle, the man ruined his element of surprise and should be an easy target to take down. One of them charge straight at him, holding a club. The response was instantaneous as the Orc quickly found his arms were missing and died after a quick jab to the stomach. This time two of them tried to charge, to them the lone Talion only went to counter one of them, but an unknown force seemed to have countered the other as Talion decapitated one and the other fell back dead from an unknown force.

The second to last one tried to charge him, but an unknown force struck his head almost like and arrow and he immediately fell. This left the last one to finally turn around to find that his group was dead. He let out a huff of anger and pounded his chest.

"I see you want this girl for yourself man filth. We were about to do her first, but then you had to show up. I am called Azbul, the Common Speaker. You will die just like any other human that has tried to stop us."

Azbul's speech finished as he immediately charged at Talion. He did not expect the man to punch him in the stomach, neither did he expect a flurry of blows quicker than any man should be able to accomplish. Talion dodged a highly telegraphed strike from the Orc and slid in between his legs to appear behind him. Talion got a couple of stabs into Azbul's back.

However, the Orc was surprisingly quick to turn around, grab Talion's arm, lift him up, and throw him to the side, "You are surprisingly fast man filth, but it'll take a lot more than that to take me down."

Talion did not speak a word as he maneuvered his body to charge at Azbul. In a quick fashion the armored man managed to dodge the Orc's club and vault over the Orc's head. He quickly planted his sword into the shoulder of the Orc and allowed his body to fall. This action would cause the sword to cut clean through the Orc's shoulder and cause his arm to fall off.

The Orc wouldn't have time to even process the fact that his arm was sliced off as Talion lunged at the brute's head and pulled him down.

 **Forfeit your mind!**

"What are you?" Talion asked the obvious question.

"A-An Orc. That's what the humans call me anyway."

"Your not an Orc I've ever heard of." Talion took note of the sun that still shone in the sky, "Are you an Uruk?"

"A what?"

"What were you planning to do with this woman."

"Isn't it obvious?" The 'Orc' tried to keep it minimal, but a searing pain made its way across his face, "O-okay, after we rape her we were going to sell her for a high bit of coin."

"Where?!" Talion burned Azbul's face to a higher degree.

"To a town just south of here! I have to warn you though this aggression won't go unnoticed, if I don't get back to my superiors and they found out abou-" Azbul didn't even finish his sentence as his head promptly exploded at Talion's command.

"This troubles you?" Celebrimbor questioned.

"Of course. I've heard my fair share of stories about brothels forcefully taking in women." Talion spoke to the ever so present wraith.

"I doubt this is any mere brothel."

"My thoughts exactly. We have to go check this out." With that the Wraith disappeared and Talion faced the woman he saved.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded her head as she processed the turn of events, "Thank you. I didn't think anyone was listening."

Talion extended a hand towards her, which she graciously took. He got her back up on her feet and then some.

"Head home. I doubt that you'll be anymore safe here."

The woman shook her head, "They destroyed my home and killed my father."

"Then stay here or find somewhere else."

"Can I follow you?"

"No."

With that Talion started to head in the direction he believed to be south.

"You know just as well as I that she'll follow you." Celebrimbor said.

"I know." Talion muttered as he disappeared deeper into the woods. The woman tried her best to keep her distance from him as to not alert him of her presence.

…..

 _My savior told me not to follow him, but I decided to do so anyway. The town to the south was called Seree, but as of recent it was now known as…. Pussyvag. I could not believe the depravity of these Black Dogs. My savior then did something I couldn't believe could be done by a single man. He liberated the town all by himself. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes, but he did it all by himself. Well mostly by himself, near the end others started joining in on the liberation, but that still doesn't undermine the fact that this brave man did what many others couldn't. Many would be afraid to die, but this man… he didn't show an ounce of fear, he wasn't afraid to die. It was as if he was daring somebody to kill him. This man wasn't afraid of death._

 _-Excerpt from the diary of Cathiliana Cowtamer sharing a bit of information on one of the first of many towns to be liberated by the Ranger known as Talion. This show of bravery would soon boost her own bravery as she would become the leader of a revolution._

… _..._

" _If you were a woman I would gladly love to beat you down and humiliate you before I popped your cherry!" -The last words of a man who thought he could take on Talion the Ranger, even though he was right next to the corpses of his fallen comrades._

… _._

 **Here I am hopping on the Kuroinu, slaughter of the Black Dogs fanfiction train. I honestly did create this on a whim, but I do have some notes on some future events. Like say a Black Dog getting lucky and killing Talion. He would then witness the sheer horror of this undying guy. Pretty sure anyone would freak the hell out really.**

 **So yeah, here's a fanfiction by me. Can't wait to see what others think about it. Short, but it should be enough.**


End file.
